Hi-Definite Crisis
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: An error sends the B-boys to an alternate dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-Definite Crisis**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was around 8:00 a.m. when Mo's phone rang, the bleary-eyed B-boy scrambled for the phone with hand. "Hello?" Mo answered in a scratchy voice.

"Mo," Rasa's voice chiming urgently on the other end, "I need you and Glitch here now!" With that, the phone abruptly hung up.

He hurriedly jumps out bed and grabs a pillow to wake up his younger prodigy, "Hey kid, wake up!" The force of the pillow hardly startled the Glitch.

The asian groaned rubbing his eyes, "What!"

"Get up, Rasa needs us!"

"Aww, Now?" He asked.

"Yeah, now." Mo says while throwing on his Hooded purple and black raglan T-shirt and camouflage cargo shorts. "Hurry up, get dressed."

The young Asian sat up and rubbed his eyes once more. He used energy he could to push himself out the bed and makes his way to his closet. He pulled out a plaid jean button up top and kahki pants. "Are we in trouble?" The young prodigy asks shoving his foot into on the to the sneakers.

"He didn't say." Mo responds while lacing up his purple and black sneakers. Being in trouble is the last thing Mo wanted to think about. He and Glitch were known for pulling pranks on Rasa and the rest of DCI; and while being pretty harmless, still managed to piss off quite a few agents. As they rushed out the bedroom door, Mo grabs two granola bars, tossing Glitch one of them. By the time they reach the elevators, they had wolfed them down in the blink of an eye.

* * *

They arrive in the HQ office to hear the sound of sirens go off with a warning that Doctor Tan's next attack.

"What's going on?" Mo asks.

"Tan is setting his bots loose in the 1980's." Says Lima. The display screen shows Tan-bots on a rampage and kidnapping dancers and arresting them.

"When did this happen?" Glitch asked.

"Three seconds ago."

They watched as many of the dancers fought back against the robots but ultimately got tazed in the process. Another screen shows news report of robots attacking the city.

"That's why sending you to warn them before it happens." Says Rasa.

The two step on the platform of the Time Machine. "We're counting on you." Lima tells the boys.

"Time travel sequence begins in 10, 9, 8,..." says a female agent as the Machine powers on. Glitch felt his stomach turn at the sound of the generator turning on. Time travel wasn't his favorite and the countdown only made it much worse.

"You ready for this, Lil' Man?" Mo asked his prodigy.

He had to ask? "Not really," Says Glitch, "You know I'm no good with this."

"...3,2,1. "

They watched as the world they knew fade into darkness. While in the process of time travel, all seemed to be going well until The boombox malfunctions, "_Warning! Warning!"_ the Boombox blurts out.

"That's not good" says Mo. This made Glitch even more worried. It's bad enough he was time traveling. The last thing that needs to happen is the boombox to malfunction. This made the young even sicker to his stomach; almost to the point of puking.

_"Time travel sequence complete."_ Says the boombox.

After the boys arrived at their location; Glitch, still nauseous, falls to his knees. He was just glad the harrowing ordeal was over. "Are we there yet?" He asks looking up at his mentor who had a look of disbelief and confusion on his face. It was a face Glitch had rarely seen before on his mentor. "Uh, Mo," Glitch asks stumbling to get to his knees but his mentor still didn't answer. He surveys the place. The two B-boys looked around and couldn't believe their eyes. Where they were wasn't where they expected to be...

* * *

_** "Where are we?"**_

**Are they in the 1980's?**

**You'll notice that I'll be adding on in the process, because I rushed it. Image subject to change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long... Busy with Dragon Con and such. I'm still settling from it.**

**Alyssa: I'll take that into consideration. :3**

* * *

The boys arrived at their location, Glitch, still nauseous, fell to his knees. "Are we there yet?" He asks. He was just glad the harrowing ordeal was over. His mentor didn't answer. "Mo?" He asks looking up at his mentor. Glitch wondered why Mo wasn't answering him; he now understood why. His mentor had a look of disbelief and confusion on his face. Mo looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Uh, Mo?" Glitch asks stumbling to get to his knees. His mentor still didn't answer. He tried waving his hand across Mo's face, but no reaction. Confused by his mentors look, he observes the world they are in. I was here he had the same reaction, "Where are we?"

What they thought was the 1980's, was a neo-dystopian war zone with boarded up dilapidated buildings many of which abandoned were destroyed and reduced to rubble. Mo picked up the heavy boombox, lugging it on his hip and they began to walk. They made their way through the boarded up neighborhood, passed the destroyed cars and the area Toprock avenue would be.

"Wonder what happened to this place?"

"Looks like a war happened," Mo responds. "I'll see if I can fix boomie." Mo says as he set down the boombox. He tried to turn it on but to no avail. Boomie blinks as if trying to turn on but automatically shuts off.

"Great, We're too late. How're we gonna get back now?" Glitch groaned.

"Looks like we're stuck here for now," Mo sighs, "Come on. Lets keep going." He tells his student as they continued to walk. Mo had no idea where they were going; he just wanted to find somewhere they could crash for the night. Mo had an eerie feeling that they were being watched, sensing a feeling of uneasiness as they walked. The sudden shuffling caused him to stop. He looks behind him but there was only a plastic bag blowing in the wind.

Glitch didn't like the way his mentor was feeling. He could see Mo was tense, "What is it?" He asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." Mo replies.

Glitch and his continued to walk, when he unknowingly kicks something metal. He looks down to see an head of a Tan-bot under him. "Hey Mo," Glitch calls to his mentor picking up the robot head and studying it.

Mo knelt down beside his student studying the robot head while also noticing the vertical slit in its metal skull. "It's... Eliot?

"Eliot? Who's Eliot?" Glitch asked.

"He was one of Tan's robots that danced with us." He looks around surveying the area. It was then he noticed the street partially littered with robot parts. Not just of Eliot's head and limbs, but also the head and limbs of the D-Cypher bots as well. "This is weird." He could tell it wasn't going to be easy finding a safe haven. It was at this point Mo hears shuffling again behind him, this time like footsteps. "You hear that?" he asked as they kept on walking forward hoping that they stalking would go away.

"No, why?" Glitch responds.

"It sounds like we're being followed." Mo whispered, his voice was stern. He couldn't be anything but suspicious. He didn't like the fact that they were being followed. He hears the shuffling again; this time accompanied by the sound of whispering voices. He looks behind him again, before going to the area where he heard the shuffling was coming from.

"It's probably a ghost." Glitch responds. It may have been but Mo doubted it although it aroused Mo's suspicion even more. Glitch watched as his mentor wander to the abandoned building. "Mo, where're you going?" Glitch yelled running after his mentor carrying the heavy boombox. "Hey wait!" Glitch shouts. Mo still didn't answer. He was fixated on the sounds as if they were calling him. Mo continued walking letting his ears lead him to an abandoned apartment. Glitch caught up to his mentor, "Dude this thing's heavy!" Glitch whined.

As he walks to the abandoned apartment, Mo noticed a shadow of a running foot disappearing. "You see that?" he asked his student.

"Dude, I told you it might be a ghost. Or a trap." Glitch got psyched by out his own answer. He had no idea what terror awaited for them in that building. It may be a trap. He also didn't like the idea of ghosts, much less being in a building with one. Or worse. They might become ghosts if they walked into a trap. This however, didn't stop Mo as he entered the apartment without hesitation. "Mo don't!" But his headstrong mentor went in anyway. Glitch had no choice but to follow, hanging his head as he trailed behind his mentor. "Were dead." He grumbled.

Once inside, the smell of mold and defecation filled their noses. "Ugh!" Glitch groaned. Mo seemed more interested in the sounds than the smell of the building. As the two looked around, and saw that, like outside, was littered with Tan-bot parts. A rat scurried over Glitches foot, causing him to drop the boombox and jump on Mo's back.

"What the!" Mo grunts as his student climbed onto his back.

"There was a mouse on me!" Glitch squealed in a whiny manner.

"Get off me!" Mo growls as he bucked Glitch off of him. A sound of female laughter echoed the hallway. The two looked at each other.

"I heard that." Glitch told his mentor. The two make their way down the hall when they hear footsteps running overhead. They made their way to the hallway. As they walked toward stairwell, a Tan-bot Head flies down the steps and lands in between them. Mo looked up where the tan-bot came from. "Don't even think about i-" He was cut off by his mentor's eagerness to find what was going on. "Why do I even try anymore?" Glitch he grumbled to himself. He wasn't surprised if they walked into a trap by now, seeing as his mentor was leading them into danger.

They finally reached the upstairs and make their way into an apartment dorm. They could hear the sound of metal feet get louder behind them, They hid behind the door and see three silver Tan-bots. These Tan-bots were different from Tan's usual bots in their dimension. The Tan-bots glowed either red or orange, and had expressionless faces. "_They are here_." One Tan-bot says.

The B-boys looked at each other puzzled, "They?" Glitch asked.

"_I sense that there are more_." Says another.

Glitch's heart jumped into his throat. "You don't think they mean us, do you?" Glitch asked. Mo shrugged. The three E-bots walk away from the apartment they were hiding in, not realizing that there were three more standing behind them.

"_Halt!_" shouts a computer voice. The two b-boys turn to see two Cypherbots and an E-bot standing behind them.

"I told you it was a trap!" Glitch shouted.

* * *

**_"Resistance is futile!"_**

**_Hey guys, I'll be trying to post as much as I can. I am still adding on as you can see. So don't freak out if you see sentences are moved around or things have been added or replaced. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry for the long wait. Trying to find time to upload is hard sometimes. Chapter 3 is up and running.**

* * *

The two boys looked stunned. These definately weren't the Tan-bots from their timeline. Their digital angry looking frowns with red illuminating from their bodies. The lead X-faced Cypherbot stepped forward. "You are coming with us." It's threatening metalic voice chimed.

"Ah!" shouts Glitch. One of the Tan E-bots had the young dancer in a headlock.

"Hey, let him go!" Mo yells as he rushed to aide his restrained student only for he himself be grabbed by two SilverTan Cypherbots. "Hey, get the hell off me!" shouts Mo as he fights his way out the grasp of the Tan-bots. _"He is not of your concern._" Says the Gold X-faced Cypherbot standing before him holding him by the throat.

"_Resistance is futile!_" It says as its right arm transforms into a tazer.

"Aww hell no!" Mo squirmed harder as the tazer inched closer and closer to his neck.

"_Hold still human!_" says the Tan-bot. Mo could feel the heat of the tazer as the hair on the back of his neck stand up when, In an instant, a blade slashes through the robot's tazer arm and through the head. The robot malfunctions as utters it's last words: "_Halt, R-resistance is futile. Resistance is f-fut…_" as it falls to the floor. In doing so reveals a bronze- skinned African-American female and a younger girl of Samoan nationality behind her. She also chop off the head and limbs of the Cypherbots while the younger girl tends to Glitch.

The younger girl lops the head of the Silver E-bot attacking Glitch. The head flies off and the rest of the robot's body looses its grip. Glitch and kicks it in the chest and it falls to the floor.

Soon more Tan-bots filled the room and all four found themselves surrounded. The girls were unfazed standing back to back with the B-boys sandwiched in between them. Mo behind the older girl, Glitch behind the younger girl. They look at each other, not even acknowledging the boys' presence in between them, before charging toward the Tan-bots and slashing them without a second thought. Their blades slicing through the bots like butter. It looked like scenes from a sciecne-fiction or an action movie. The Older girl slings her blade in Mo's direction. He quickly ducks down out of the way of the flying only to hear electric crackling followed by the sound of a loud thud of one last E-Bot that tried to reach and attack Mo.

In the aftermath of the Tan-bot slaughter, the older girl walks up to the twitching robot, steps on its neck, and yanks the blade out in a jerking motion rendering the robot to become lifeless. Meanwhile, the young Samoan chops the head off of one trying to squirming away, "Thanks." says Glitch. The girls' looks at them then walk off. The young Samoan sheathes her machete. "Hey!" Glitch shouts as he and Mo run after them.

"Hey, Yaya." Says Mo. In one quick blinding motion, the older girl slams Mo into a brick wall, holding him by the shirt; the serrated back of the machete to his throat, and a knee to his groin, while the Samoan holds the tip of the machete to Glitch's nose. It seemed he had no choice but to hold his hands up while staring at the sharp blade in front of his face.

"How do you know my name!?" the older girl growls, "You spies for Tan?" she asked.

"W-What? No!" Glitch answered nervously.

"Who are you working for?!" the Samoan snarls.

"W-We work for DCI!" says Glitch.

"DCI no longer exists! It was destroyed a year ago!"

"But.."

Just as the older girl was about to cut Mo, a firefly lands on the end of the blade and begins to glow brighter and brighter until Suddenly, a few more line up on the blade and begin to glow as brightly as the first; each alternating after the other like the lights on an airport landing strip. The older girl releases him, sheaths her machete and eyeing them up and down suspiciously before walking away. The yonger girl trailing behind her after.

"And I thought the Yaya in our universe was scary." Glitch whispers to Mo.

"Come on!" the young girl calls after them.

"Roda!" the dark-skinned older girl calls after her. The Samoan girl catches up with her noticing the two b-boys walking behind. "Why are they following us?" The older girl asks in a low whisper.

"I told them to." Rhoda responds. The older girl rolled her eyes and shrugged, "you saw what happened, they're here for a reason. You saw the fireflies! They're here for a reason. It may be a sign, but I'm not su-"

Rhoda is cut off at mid-sentence as her mentor suddenly stops and clenches her machete behind her. Rhoda does the same raising up her hand signaling the boys to stop. She yanks Mo by his wrist forcing him down behind the car with her placing her hand over his mouth. She stands up while pointing at him as to tell them to stay there as she runs up to the Tan-bots and chops off their heads and bodyparts. She looks at the three nodding that coast was clear. Rhoda, Mo, and Glitch come from behind the car and follow behind.

They walked for a few more miles until reaching the delapidated building. Glitch walked up to the glass double doors and took a peek inside. "Northwell Mall?" Glitch ask puzzeled.

Mo looked inside as well. "I don't believe it." he mumbled. The once beautiful opulent mall now looked a moss covered botanical garden.

"This way." shouts the older girl standing at a door leading to a set of stairs.

As they reached the bottom floor, The two b-boys stood in shock. could not believe where they were. "Is it?" Glitch asked.

* * *

"It can't be!"

The "E" in E-bot stands for Eliot who's only appearance is in Dance Central 1 but only makes a cameo in DC2 as Lil' T's keychain.

As you can see, I am still adding on more to this ascI go along.

Chapter 4 is currently in progress.


End file.
